A Certain Rosario Vampire
by Bobby Busha
Summary: Touma Kamijou was having a very bad day. After World War Three index had to go back to England with the church. Not long after that he got a letter in the mail asking him to join a very "Special" School. How will this unfortunate hero react when he finds out its a school for monsters?
1. A New Start

Touma's day was not going good. Currently the unfortunate hero is on a bus, waiting for it to take him to his new school. With index gone, back to the England Church, he was somewhat lonely. later on in the year Touma had gotten a chance to transfer to a new school, for a was hesitate at first, but his teacher and his friends manged to convince him. As he was lost in his thoughts the bus driver spoke up.

"So, You're the new student at Youkai Academy, eh?" He asked with a wicked grin.

"Yeah I'm an exchange student from Academy City." The young man said snapping out of his daze.

"Academy City huh, whats you're name kid?"

"Touma Kamijou."

"Well you better prepare yourself kid." The bus driver said with a chuckle that sent a chill down his spine.

"F-for what?" Touma asked.

"Youkai Academy... is a terrifying school..."

 _Of Course it is... Such Misfortune ._

XXXXXXX

Touma stood outside the bus with his eyes wide open, He could not believe his luck... Okay, well maybe he could. The landscape looked like he was in a horror movie. The sky was almost dark, and that was the most normal thing. The trees look rotted and twisted with large black birds on the branches, the ground was layered with tombstones, and the lake out on the cliff looked like the water was blood red.

 _This is, without a doubt, the weirdest place I've ever been to._ He thought as the bus drove off.

"Look out!" A voice shouted.

Touma turned around just in time to see a bike slam into him.

"Such misfortune" he muttered. As he started to get up, he reached out and touched something soft and smooth. He heard a squeal and looked up to see a beautiful young girl with pink hair and green eyes. She was wearing a school uniform like his, but she had a skirt. She also had on, a strange choker; it had a chain with two large links connected to two small strings of beads. At the end of the chain was a large silver cross that had a red jem in the center.

"I'm sorry, I just got a little dizzy from my anemia." The girl said, still blurry eyed.

"Are you okay?"

"Uh yeah" Touma said, " He looked to his hand that had a little bit of blood on it.

"Just a bloody nose, nothing to worry about." He said. But the girl was unconvinced.

"Oh no! I hurt you." She said while pulling out a handkerchief.

"No seriously, i'm fine." Touma said while giving her a smile, but the girl just got a dazed look in her eyes.

"This scent..."

"Scent? What are you talk-HEY" Touma jumped a little as the girl fell against his chest.

"I'm sorry" She said, as she came closer to Touma's face. He turned crimson as she drew near.

"its because I'm a vampire."

"You're what!?" Suddenly Touma felt teeth sink into his neck. He sat there stunned for a moment before snapping back to reality and jumped back. "What are you doing?" Touma said.

"I'm sorry." The girl said with a bow.

"My name is Moka Akashiya, But you can call me Moka. Like I said earlier I'm a vampire. D-did I hurt you, sorry about that."

"No you didn't hurt me" Touma said with a sigh. It really didn't hurt just felt like his neck was asleep.

"Good" She said with a smile. an uncomfortable silence came upon the two before she spoke up.

"So do you hate our kind? Vampires?"

 _Vampires huh, It wouldn't be the strangest thing that's ever happened to me. Touma thought_.

"Huh? Oh um. To be honest I've never met one," He said. Still a little bit skeptical.

"But You seem nice enough."

"Good" She said with a gorgeous smile.

"Well In that case would you like to be friends?"

Touma laughed. He couldn't help himself it was so weird it was funny.

"Sure. I'd like that; my name is Touma. Touma Kamijou."

XXXXXXX

Touma and Moka had been on their way to the opening ceremony, But they had gotten separated during it. So, as of right now Touma was walking to his class. He walked into his classroom and went to a desk next to the window in the back hand corner of the room. To be honest Touma had been wanting to start fresh at this new school. Actually do some work perhaps, now that World War Three was over. He also thought, that sense he was out of Academy City he would get into less fights.

Suddenly A women entered the room. As soon as Touma saw her his eyes widened, the women had short blond hair... With cat ears... and a tail... Shit.

 _WHAT IN THE WORLD IS GOING ON HERE?!_

"Welcome everyone to Youkai Academy" She said with a bright smile and a wave. "I am your homeroom teacher, Miss Shizuka Nekonome and as i'm sure you all know this is a school for monsters." Miss Nekonome said with a smile.

Now Touma could handle things very well, after all, coming from a city of Espers and getting tangled in the magic side of stuff were things he was used to. Not to mention having a power that cancels his own luck, so you could say he was prepared for a lot of unknown things, This however was not one of those things.

 _MONSTERS! LIKE REAL MONSTERS! HOLY SHIT MOKA IS A VAMPIRE! HOLY SHIT I AM IN A SCHOOL FILL OF MONSTERS. SUCH MISFORTUNE! Calm down Touma... You can handle this. You can handle this._

"Like it or not Humans currently rule the world." She continued.

"The purpose of this school is to teach you how to coexist with humans. Because of this all humans are to stay in there human form. This will teach you how to stay disguised in the Human world."

"Hey teach." Interrupted a large student with a lip ring.

"Wouldn't it be better if we just ate those puny humans? Except for the hot girls, I can think of better things to do with them."

Touma watched in disgust as the student licked his lip ring.

 _It looks like no matter where I go there's always going to be someone like him; I really don't want this to get any farther or I might have to step in._ Touma thought.

The classroom door then slid open.

"Sorry I'm late, someone said from the hallway. "I got lost after the entrance ceremony."

"Oh that's fine just take a seat." The teacher said.

"Okay thanks" The pink haired girl said as she stepped into the room. When Moka entered the room every boy went nuts.

"Who is she?"

"That hair...Those eyes..."

"She's so beautiful."

But Moka only saw one boy in particular.

"Touma?"

"Huh? Oh, Hi Moka." Touma said with a wave.

"TOUMA" Moka squealed tackling him to the ground.

Touma, happy to know at least one person in his class, was in complete HELL. Every boy in the class looked ready to kill him a hundred times over. On the bright side Moka is in his class.

 _Now what was I worrying about... Oh ya, I'm in a school full of monsters... Such Misfortune._

 **Hello readers, This is my little prologue of my new story, First up I will be using the Manga version of Rosario Vampire, as the ass kicking, well, Kicked ass. And as for A certain Magical Index this takes place after World War Three. I Don't really have a schedule or anything so i'll update if I feel like it. Review if you want. I hope you liked it.-Bobby Busha**


	2. Illusions

After class Touma spent the rest of his day between hanging out with Moka, and trying not to freak out about this being a school for monsters. Monster High or not, Spending time with someone like Moka would make any guy want to stay. Even if all the other guys wanted to kill him to get to her.

 _Maybe this place really will be okay._ Touma thought, while on his way to his next class.

"Wait up, lover boy." Touma heard someone say. Before he could turn his head, someone grabbed him by his tie and slammed him into the wall. When Touma looked to see who it was, He clenched his right hand. It was the student who talked about eating humans in the class earlier that day, Saizou Komiya.

"It looks like you had fun with Moka today." He said.

"And now you gonna pay for it. I can't believe that she wants to hang out with a weakling like you when there's a real man around. Just what is your true form anyway twerp, because you smell Human. "

 _Shit, think fast. Gotta think fast._

"Um, We're not supposed to tell anyone our true forms, against school rules." Touma said.

"Wrong answer." Saizou said and punched the wall so hard it crumbled. All the other students gathered around to see whats happening.

"Don't go near Moka again. If you do, I'll fucking kill you." With that said, Saizou walked off.

 _What the hell do I do now?_

 **The Next Day**

"Morning Touma" Moka exclaimed as she jumped on the boys back.

"Oh, hey Moka." Touma said, giving her a smile.

"So, Touma I've been meaning to ask you what kind of monster are you?" She asked.

Touma choked up a little.

"Um, well, you see..."

"Oops, I forgot that's against school rules, to let out your true form. I'm sorry." Moka said.

"Hey Moka? Somethings been bugging me, you look human enough, are you really a deadly vampire?" Touma asked.

"Yup, Of course. Right now I look human, but y'see If I were to take this Rosary on my chest off, I become the real thing, an evil and scary vampire." She answered.

 _Okay... Note to self do NOT under any circumstances make her take that thing off, that'll be, like really bad._

"Rosario's have the effect of sealing off a vampires powers; since I was hated and caused conflict, I put this Rosario on myself to keep my vampire powers sealed. " She continued.

Touma looked at his right hand. If what she said is true, He did not want to touch that Rosario with it; for that right hand of his was the imagine breaker. The power to negate any supernatural ability, magical or scientific. It can even cancel out gods grace, making him one unfortunate boy. If he were to touch that Rosario with it, there's no telling what could happen.

"Touma" Moka said with a predatory look in her eyes.

"Even if our powers are sealed, we do still have a craving for blood."

The next thing the teenager knew Moka was biting his neck drawing the boy of his blood.

"Such Misfortune." Touma managed to say.

Touma then remembered what had happen the day before, With Saizou.

"Moka, I was thinking, about...whether or not I should stay or go back home." He said sadly. Back In Academy City there were scary Espers sure, Hell one of them is the number one Esper in all of the world. He only stood a tiny chance because of his right hand. But what could Imagine Breaker do at a school for monsters?

"What?" Moka gasped.

"Why would you want to leave?"

"I was just thinking that I might be better off at a Human school." Touma said. But then Moka grabbed his arm.

"No way!" She yelled.

Touma was surprised by the girls reaction. "Moka whats wrong?" He asked.

"You can't go to a human school. I HATE those humans" She practically screamed.

As he heard those words Touma felt as though Biri-Biri had full on zapped him as hard as she could.

"I-I actually went to a human school before." She said.

"But I couldn't make any friends because they thought I was different. They're nothing but a race of cruel heartless people. So you can't just go!"

Touma sighed. He felt for the girl. Back In Academy City He was a level Zero, a person with no power. The level Zeros had it hard, being the only people in a city full of Espers was difficult. People often ridiculed them all because they didn't have power. Touma made up his mind its time to tell Moka the truth.

"Moka, what if I told you that I really am human."

"What?"Moka gasped. "Touma stop joking." She said with an uneasy smile.

"Moka this isn't a joke, I am human. There was a mistake, and I accidentally got put into a school full of monsters, just my rotten luck, right? Imagine my surprise when I found out my first friend here was a vampire. I shouldn't even be here. The look on your face says it all." Touma than turned away and started to walk off. "Goodbye Moka." He said.

Moka sat there stunned for a long time. She decided she needed to clear her head and went walking in the woods.

 _This doesn't make any since._ She thought.

 _Touma is... Human. It isn't fair. I finally made a friend, and..._

"Hey babe." Came a voice from behind Moka. She turned and someone grabbed her wrist.

"Saizou!" She said as she looked at the large student.

"Someone like you shouldn't be all alone when you can be with a man like me" He said while licking his lips.

"What are you doing?!" Moka cried trying to pull free.

"Damn." He growled ignoring her plea as he ran his free hand up the inside of her thigh.

"You are the hottest girl I have ever seen. This is gonna be fun."

"Stop." She yelled pulling free. She started to run but Saizou Threw her against a graveyard before she had gotten two feet.

"Where do you think you're going." He grinned, as he ripped his shirt off.

"My whole body's aching for you Moka. There's no stopping it now.

"Sai-Saizou." Moka murmured in fear, as she saw the already huge brute began to double his size.

"I just can't hold it in." he growled with a sadistic smile on his face.

"I can't keep my human form when I get like this. Oh yeah baby, we are gonna have fun."

"No, someone help, please." She cowered but no one was there to here her plea. So she yelled out the name of the only friend she'd ever made.

"TOUMAAAAAAAAA!"

XXXXXXX

Touma hadn't gone far after their fight. To be honest he got lost...

"What now?" He asked no one in particular. He wanted to stay for Moka, But she hated humans.

 _Maybe If I told her that not all humans are bad she wouldn't hate me, I could tell her about Academy City, and all my friends there. But that's only half the problem. What the hell I am I going to do about Saizou, normally I would confront someone like him, tell him he's in the wrong, but this isn't a normal situation, then again neither is anything I somehow get myself into. Moka is a vampire yes, but I'm friends with all sorts of strange people like index, or biri-biri, lets not forget Tsuchimikado and Aogami. Hell I am even on okay-ish terms with Accelerator after the incident in WW3. I need to fine Moka and at least talk to her._

"TOUMAAAAAAAAAA"He heard someone scream. It sounded like Moka. Is she in trouble? Touma clenched his right hand. He wasn't sure if Imagine Breaker would be good in a fight against a monster but he sure as hell is going to try.

XXXXXXX

Saizou held Moka down with one enormous hand. She couldn't even find the courage to scream again. His true form looked disgusting. His skin had hardened and turned brown like an insects exoskeleton. It jutted out where the muscles and bone interlaced like some sort of sickening armor with all of his teeth sharpened to the point.

"Mmmmmm you taste good." He said as his tongue, which had grown even longer, snaked its way across Moka's cheek.

"I should have known a sweet little girl like you would taste so delicious."

 _Nobody's coming._ She thought terrified. _I hurt the only friend I ever had. I'm sorry Touma._

"GET THE HELL AWAY FROM HER" a voice yelled. There stood Touma Kamijou in the distance.

"T-Touma." She whispered.

Touma froze when he got a good look a the enormous beast. Even some of the Espers back home didn't look this frightening. _Well, Maybe Accelerator._ It sure was a scary sight to see, but it had Moka.

"I thought I told you to stay the fuck away from her you little parasite." The massive creature said.

"Saizou?" Touma said realizing that this was his classmate. Even if he knew they were monsters he didn't know they'll look like this. Moka then snapped out of the daze she was in.

"Run Touma, It's Saizou's true form."

"Moka..." Touma said taking a look at her. But before he could even blink, Saizou had turned and swung his enormous fist. It struck him with so much force that it sent him flying through the air until he crashed into a Tombstone.

"TOUMA!" Moka screamed. Saizou had released her to attack and she rushed over to her fallen savior.

"You weak little bitch." Saizou laughed.

"Did you really think that you could handle a rouge monster like me you stupid bastard."

When Moka reached Touma he was on his back and he had cuts on his body and his outfit torn. She dropped to her knees in tears.

"Touma." She said as she cried over him.

"I'm so sorry, you came back for me, even after everything I said about hating humans. You came back to save me. Monsters? Humans? I don't care, all I ever wanted was friends, and I ended up hurting the only one I ever had."

She gasped as Touma started to stand up, with a fierce look she had never seen in his eyes.

"Moka, I don't care that you're a vampire, or that i'm human, you're my friend." He then glared at Saizou.

"And I always Protect my friends."

"Touma" Moka said, too overjoyed to speak.

"That's it you piece of shit!" Saizou yelled having heard enough. He raised his foot to squash Touma like a bug but Touma pushed Moka to the left, and rolled out of the way.

"Is that all you got." Touma said, getting back up on his feet and glaring at Saizou.

"That's nothing, I know a little girl who can take you down with an arcade coin." He said provoking Saizou.

He laughed. "Oh really? you talk all tough, but I can tell you got no Demonic aura at all!" He said Charging at Touma.

Touma stood his ground taking a quick glance to his right hand, then to Moka.

"People like you never learn, you always think you have something to prove, or you do something so reckless that people get hurt because of it. And now, now you try and hurt Moka. If you think that you can just do whatever you want without facing the consequences of your actions..."

 _I hope this works, or I'm a dead man._ Touma started to also charge at Saizou and raised his right hand, while Saizou did the same.

"THEN I'LL DESTROY THAT SCREWED UP ILLUSION."

Moka couldn't watch she closed her eyes and waited for the two to collide. But instead she heard a noise. It sounded like...shattering glass. She opened her eyes and saw that the two fists were actually pushing on each other.

"What. the. hell." Saizou manged to get out. He was really confused. His powers felt weaker than what they normally are. How is this Kid doing it? What type of monster his he?

Touma on the other hand was happy as can be. Imagine breaker worked... Sort of. He doesn't know what its doing to Saizou but its working for now, and that's better than nothing. Touma Jumped back a little before punching Saizou in the face with a right hook.

Saizou was furious at this point, this little fucker had actually hit him, HIM, and it hurt too. He then threw himself at Touma before he could get out of the way. Saizou grabbed Touma by the leg and threw him around like a tennis ball.

"TOUMA!" Moka watched in fear as she ran up to him, yet again.

"Touma we have to get out of here" She pleaded, pulling his arm.

"Moka, running isn't going to stop anything. We'll just see him in class everyday and he'll keep going after you. He has to be stopped here and now." Touma said. trying and failing to stand up.

"But Touma you're hurt."

"Iv'e been through worse, believe me. Now Moka, I want you to get out of here. I don't want you to get hurt." He said finally being able to stand up.

"I'm NOT leaving you." Moka said firmly.

Touma was about to argue with her, but Saizou began to charge at him again.

"Moka Run!" He tried to push her away but tripped, his right hand fell upon the Rosario, and as soon as it touched it there was a sound of shattering glass, And the Rosario came undone.

 _Wha...The Roary?_ Moka thought before her mind drifted off like she was falling asleep and a dark light erupted from her body.

Touma was confused as he looked at the Rosary _. "Right now I look human, but y'see If I were to take this Rosary on my chest off, I become the real thing, an evil and scary vampire."_ He remembered.

Touma looked as the dark light took over all of Moka's body, he started to stumble back a little.

"Such Misfortune..." Was all he could say.

"What the hell is going on? Saizou yelled, suddenly frightened by the massive wave of power.

"This aura is totally insane. What the hell is she?!"

Both boys watched in awe as Moka's body began to change. Her hair began to turn silver,she grew a few inches until she stood as tall as Touma was. Her chest swelled until it snapped one of the buttons off her uniform. She smiled, It looked beautiful, seductive, confident, wicked, and terrifying all at the same time. When she smiled her canines had lengthened to razor sharp fangs. She opened her eyes and locked upon them on Saizou. They had turned blood red, and narrowed to slits.

"This aura, the hair, the eyes..." Saizou muttered as he looked at Moka's true form.

"Are you... A real Vampire?"

"What's the matter rouge one?" Moka purred her voice deeper and more sensual.

"You want me right? Here I am..."

"YOU WHORE!" Saizou roared as he charged forward. He reached out to grab her, but when he tried she didn't even budge.

"Is that it?" Moka sighed disappointed.

"A low class monster like you can't even hope to measure in a context of strength." she said batting the brutes hand away like it was a fly. The force of the simple gesture sent him flying backward, crashing hard into the ground.

"You bitch." He muttered trying to climb to his feet, but when he raised his head he only got Moka's predatory Grin.

"Know your place." She said. It was a command, plan and simple, the only choice he had was to obey. Before Saizou could hope to know what was happening, Moka delivered a kick so powerful Touma felt the impact from several feet away. He watched as Saizou Flew through the air, yet again, before crashing into the ground out cold.

She then turned back to Touma, who was still sitting down. He looked at her in fear for a moment before he gave her a huge smile.

She started to walk towards him.

"Aren't you scared of me."

Touma just nodded.

"Scared shitless, but If I told you that you were the first woman to do that to me i'd be lying." He said.

She looked at him then at the Rosario.

"I take it the other me didn't tell you about the rosary."

Touma looked at the rosary in his hand.

"No she did. Its just that I touched it with my right hand."

Moka looked in disbelief.

"Explain," She commanded.

"Right... Well you see for as long as I can remember I've had the ability in my right hand, Imagine Breaker. It has the power to negate anything supernatural, Magical, or Scientific, and in this cause looks like Demonic too. You're Rosario probably works like a magic seal, so when I touched it the seal stopped working. Also, when I was fighting that guy I could feel it working but it didn't negate all of him, just the demonic aura, I think."

"You think?"

"Eh, its my best guess."

She took the Rosario from Touma's hands.

"Consider yourself lucky. As of right now I have no intention of harming you." She said.

"I've been asleep for a very long time, i'm still very tired. take care of the other Moka, until we meet again." With that said she put the Rosary back on.

Touma watched as in an instant Moka returned back into her other self, and collapsed on Touma.

"Touma..." Moka barely said.

"What is it Moka?" Touma asked a little bit worried.

"You smell so good." She said.

 _What? smell?_ Before Touma even knew what was going on he felt teeth sink into his neck a little too hard. Touma could only sigh as he was too worn out to do anything.

"Such Misfortune."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **Holy shit that was a long chapter. Well Hope you liked it and i'm about to answer some questions. Yes I will be having some people from the Kamijou faction appear in this Fanfic. I'm also not sure If I want to do New Testament In this Story because I plan on using the Rosario Vampire Story line. However I do plan on going to Academy City a LOT. Last, the way I have Imagine breaker set up against monsters is that it only negates a portion of there power. I will go in to more detail later. Hope you liked the Fanfic-** _ **Bobby Busha**_

 **P.s if anyone is interested it would be really helpful if one of you guys can come up with some cover art.**


	3. The Succubus

_"Hey, it's Moka."_

 _"Where?"_

 _"There she is!"_

 _"She's so beautiful."_

 _"She's the hottest girl in school."_

"Hey Moka." Touma said while going around the sea of her admirers.

"Huh?" Moka turned around to the familiar voice to see Touma. She instantly latched on to the boys arm. After telling Moka about what happened after their fight with Saizou, Touma had explained to her about his ability.

"Morning Touma."

 _"What? Who's that guy with Moka?"_

 _"Are they dating?"_

 _"I'll Kill him!"_

Touma had gotten used to his daily routine. It had been a little over a week since Touma began attending Youkai Academy, and every day it was the same deal. Guys would ogle over Moka and praise her beauty, not that she noticed,then he would step up and Moka would run into him with open arms. Touma let out a large sigh there had been talk going around the school that he had beaten Saizou, He did play a small part in it but most of the credit went to Moka. As he and Moka went on their way, he was unaware of the angry stare towards Moka.

XXXXXXX

"Touma." Moka said as they walked.

"It must be lonely for you to be the only human here, I'm here for you, so if there's any thing you need just ask me. Okay?"

"Thanks Moka." Touma replied.

"Touma..." Moka said as she drew near him.

"Whenever i'm with you I just want to suck you're blood." She said while she bit down on his neck.

Touma felt a small jolt of pain.

"SUCH MISFORTUNE" He yelled trying to run the pain off, accidentally leaving Moka behind.

XXXXXXXX

"Man I can't believe she just bites into be like i'm some menu or something... Such misfortune" Touma said to no one as he walked around the pond. Suddenly Touma heard something.

"Help." Someone said, Touma looked around and saw a young girl falling to her knees.

"Please, help me." She pleaded.

Natural instinct kicked in and Touma ran over to the girl in concern. The girl in question had short blur hair that was tied back in a pony tail. Her eyes were a deep purple and she had a great figure. Touma made it to the girl in little to know time, kneeing down to be on her level.

"Hey, are you alright?" He asked. I hope she's not hurt. He thought

"I'm sorry" She said breathless.

"I just get so week. would you give me a hand?"

"Of course, anything to help." He said helping the girl to her feet. She couldn't hold her footing though and she fell against him.

"Can you walk?" Touma asked, still in concern for the pour girl.

"Or do you want me to carry you?"

She gave him a surprised look at the question.

"You wouldn't mind?"

"Of course not." He said with a smile on his face, before picking her up in his arms.

"Now, lets get you to the infirmary."

 _Wow._ The girl thought. _This was too easy._

"I'm sorry, I believe I didn't tell you my name, Its Kurumu Kurono."

"Touma Kamijou." He replied.

 _I can't believe how easy this was, I didn't even have to do anything_. She thought.

 _Still just to be sure._

"Touma..." She said seductively in his ear.

"Look into my eyes."

Touma blushed in did as he was told... A few seconds passed and... Nothing.

"Uhhh" Touma started only to run into Moka.

"Touma?" She said. She looked at the girl in his arms.

"Oh, Hey Moka. Sorry for running out earlier."

"It's fine Touma, but who is that?"

"This is Kurumu Kurono, she needs to go to the infirmary, I'l see you in class." He said, heading to the infirmary.

Kurumu was silent the whole time, She... She just didn't understand her charm, isn't working at all, nothing. _What the hell is going on._

XXXXXXX

After class Touma had to go to the bathroom leaving Moka leaning against a wall to just her thoughts.

"You need to get a hold of yourself." A voice said.

"Who said that." Moka squeaked looking from side to side but no one was there.

"You're a Vampire, right?" A voice from above asked. Moka looked up to see the girl Touma was carrying sitting on the stairs railing.

"At least, that's what all the rumors say."

"You're the girl that was with Touma." Moka realized.

"Kurumu..."

"Well I see I don't have to introduce myself." She said jumping down catching the attention of every boy in the hall.

 _"Wow she's so hot"_

 _"A real Beauty."_

 _"She's almost as pretty as Moka."_

Kurumu flinched at the last remark.

"You're a real pain, you know that? You just keep getting in the way of my plan."

"Plan?" Moka asked confused.

"That's right." Kurumu said, striking a pose. "My plan is to turn every boy in Youkai Academy into my slaves."

"You're slaves?" Now Moka was really confused.

"Yes, my slaves." Kurumu Said, ignoring the dumbfounded look on the Vampires face.

"If you haven't guessed yet I am a Succubus and I should have had every boy a slave to my beauty from day one, But now They're all falling for you. I won't let you get away with it. I'll prove that I'm better by making Touma fall for me instead."

"W-What?" Moka gasped.

"Touma has nothing to do with this."

"I see why you like him." Kurumu Taunted.

"He's cute, and he's got this wonderful scent. Just like a human, That's why you decided to make him into an entree. I wonder what type of monster he is?"

Just then Touma came out of the restroom only, to be tackled to the ground by Kurumu.

"Such...Misfortune."

"Toumaaaa." Kurumu cooed.

"Oh, Hey Kurumu... What are you doing?"

"I just wanted to thank you for earlier."She purred as she got off of the unfortunate boy.

"Touma, get away from her!" Cried Moka.

"She's dangerous!"

"That's so cruel." Kurumu said, pretending to faint.

"Oh Touma, I'm getting Dizzy again..."

"Kurumu..." Touma said in worry, catching her.

"Can you walk?" He asked.

"Yeah... I think."

 _There's no way my charm won't work now, I'm at such a close range._ She stared straight into Touma's eyes. Touma started to fill just a tad dizzy, But he also felt one hell of a headache coming on. He put his hand to his head, and there was a sound of shattering glass, and the pain was gone. He looked over to Kurumu.

"Kurumu..." He started.

"What's going on."

Moka looked in relief and rushed over to Touma.

"Touma, I'm so sorry, you're not food to me, you're my friend... Please forgive me."

"Moka what are you on about? Of course I forgive you." He said.

Kurumu looked at them in anger. _How is it that my charm didn't work AGAIN?! It's impossible! Look at her. She's getting in the way again, and him. Just who does he think he is? Choosing her over me... Unless..._

"You think she's better than me. Don't you?" She whispered.

"What?" Touma asked.

"SHE IS NOT BETTER THAN ME!" Kurumu screamed in anger. Suddenly a pair of black leathery wings came out of Kurumu's back. A long black whip like tail appeared from under her skirt. Finally, her nails turned pink as as if they'd suddenly been painted and lengthened until they were as long as daggers.

"Now i'm pissed." She said as she began flapping her wings until she was hovering in between the two.

She charged at Moka at full speed. Crashing into the girl. sending them both out the window. Touma sprinted down the stairs. He had to get stop the fight. Touma got outside in time to see Kurumu with her tail rapped around Moka's neck.

"Oh look who's here to save the pour little Vampire." She taunted.

"Let's see if you like this." Kurumu focused all her energy and suddenly Three rock like golem's appeared. Touma looked in fear before clenching his right fist as hard as he could. It was a stand still for just a second. He had to get to Moka, and there was an obstacle in his way. Touma kicked off the ground running as fast as he could towards the first golem. Kurumu smiled. _He's finished._

Touma raised his right hand in full on punched the first golem. There was a sound of shattering glass, and the monster crumbled.

 _WHAT?! Just what is he? How did he destroy my illusion in one punch?_

Moka looked was watching Touma in worry. With a sharp tail around her neck and the rosary seal still on her there wasn't much she could do. Her only hope was that Touma came and saved her.

One of the remaining two golem's launched itself at Touma, he rolled out of the way and sent another right hook to the golem, It too crumbled. _Two down, one to go_. He looked at the other golem, than behind it at Kurumu.

"Kurumu... I don't know why you're doing this. But I do know that it's wrong." He said.

Kurumu laughed.

"I don't care if its wrong. You Idiot. As for why i'm doing this it's because she got in my way. With you."

"So that's it? You're just gonna get rid of her because we we're friends? Whats gonna happen to the next guy who befriends a girl? You just gonna get rid of them too? Come on, surely you must have better reasoning than that!" Touma stated to run at the final golem.

"You must have realized you can't control everyone. Touma punched the final golem and it shattered.

"You're all so worked up trying to control people, you forgot how to be friends with them instead. Deep down i'm sure you're a good person, but right now you need to be freed from you're own illusion!"

Touma took in a sprint towards the two. Kurumu attempted to shoot off into the sky, but before she could Moka bit down on her tail.

"YOU BITCH" Kurumu punched Moka to the ground before taking to the sky. Touma then made it to Moka.

"Hey." He said picking her up.

"Are you alright."

"Yeah... She got a cheap shot in is all." Moka replied with a smile.

"But right now we have to deal with her."

"No kidding? Any ideas?" Touma asked.

"Just one..." Before Touma could ask Moka took his right hand and touched the Rosario. There was a sound of shattering glass it came undone.

Kurumu suddenly felt an immense wave of demonic aura coming from below. _What in the world is going on?_ She began to lose her balance in the air, she had to land. When Kurumu landed she saw Moka... Only it wasn't the Moka she knew. This Moka was... Powerful, she could feel it. It was terrifying.

"What's the matter little girl?" Moka said, her voice deeper than it had moments ago.

"This is you're true form..." Kurumu said trying to keep her voice from shaking.

"A-a Vampire."

"That's right, and you're the girl who was foolish enough to try and steal from me." Inner Moka replied with that frighteningly beautiful smile. "How egotistical."

"Don't screw with me!" She yelled her confidence building.

"You don't know me! My species is on the verge of extinction. We Succubae tempt men until we find our destined one. The one person who will be with us always so we can keep our race alive. I don't care how strong you are. I have EVERYTHING at stake!I WON'T LET YOU GET IN THE WAY."

She dove towards Moka at full speed.

"Too slow" Moka smiled as she dodged the succubus claws with ease before grabbing the girls tail and slamming her to the ground making a large crater.

"Know your place."

Moka walked up to Kurumu only to see her body shatter. An illusion!

Moka turned around to get kicked in the face by Kurumu. But Moka didn't even budge.

"Lets try this again..." Moka grabbed her leg and once again slammed her into the crater.

"Like I said... Know your place."

Kurumu's eyes filled with tears of pain and sorrow at having lost so easily. _I- I couldn't even make so much as a scratch on her_. She cowered as the Vampire's crimson eyes bore down on her.

"How pathetically frail you are." Moka mocked looking down on her prey.

"Maybe I should just rip out your wings so you can never fly again."

"No" Kurumu whimpered. She closed her eyes as she saw Moka prepare to deliver a final kick. But instead she heard a sound of shattering glass. She opened her eyes to see Touma holding Moka's leg.

"That's enough Moka."

Moka raised an eyebrow.

"What do you think you're doing this girl tried to kill you."

"Nah" Touma said smiling.

"She just got a bit carried away. Just like you did just now."

"I didn't get carried away" Moka argued as Touma released her leg. " I just didn't want her stealing your blood away from me."

Touma raised an eyebrow.

"Moka Kurumu is a good person deep down, I'm sure of it. She had her reasons for doing what she did." He turned to Kurumu.

"You should go to the infirmary to get yourself checked out."

She nodded with a silent thank you before she went on her way.

Moka was in deep thought for a moment _. He negates my demonic Aura but not my full strength as a vampire. How is it he was able to stop one of my kicks cold? It didn't even look like it fazed him._

Touma let out a gigantic sigh when Kurumu was out of sight and dropped to the ground in pain.

"Such... Misfortune. I Think you just broke every bone in my hand."

 _Or not._ She thought as she put the Rosario back on.

XXXXXXX

Academy City, a highly developed place in terms of technology. It is said to be 20 to 30 years ahead of the rest of the world, and 80% of its 2.3 million residents are students, and 60 % of those are Espers. People who have ability's based on their AIM field. On one street stood two Espers waiting on something.

On cue a bus pulled up, to the two. The doors opened to reveal the old-man bus driver that drove Touma to Youkai.

"I must say..." He began as the two began to get on the bus.

"We don't get too many exchange students this late in."

"Yeah, well we didn't really plan for this." One of them snapped.

The Esper that didn't snap ran to the back of the bus in excitement. She was small, around 4 foot, and had short brown hair.

"This is gonna be so much FUN shouts Misaka, Misaka as Misaka, Misaka runs to the back of the bus." She said.

"Brat, Wait up." The other esper shouted. He walked on a crutch. He had snow white hair with blood red eyes. He wore a choker around his neck. He was Academy City's number one Esper... Accelerator.

 **Boom. I Just Blew you're mind. Accelerator and Last Order going to Youkai. Accelerator has got to be one of my favorite character in all of the Index franchise. The reason why I picked Accelerator is because he thinks of himself as a monster, so why not attend Youkai, and well you can't have Accelerator without last up, yes In this Kurumu had her illusions. I gave it to her early so that Touma wasn't just standing on the sidelines, because lets be honest here, Touma is not one to stand on the sidelines... Ever. Next I want to say thank you for all the reviews i'm getting. I never thought that I would get this much feedback from y'all. Thanks. Anyway Hope you are enjoying the story as much as I am writing it.-Bobby Busha**


	4. Witches and Espers

**Hello My Beautiful Readers. I'M BACK! It is currently 3 AM on a Sunday night, so I have decided, in my infinite wisdom, to start on this chapter instead of sleep. First thing again I want to think all of you for the reviews your insight is fantastic so thank you. Next up is that I am thinking of starting up a New fanfic. I have two Ideas in my head its gonna be a index crossover but I can't decide, here are the ideas. And they are both Index crossovers (Sorry Rosario Vampire fans)**

 **"After giving in to Othinus, Touma Kamijou loses his way and fines himself in A new world with no friends, no cash, with no way back home, and no earth? He soon fines himself on the watch tower with the worlds mightiest hero's the justice league. Can Kamijou raise his right hand once more to protect those in need or will he give into his hopelessness..."**

 **A Certain hero's will. (Supergirl X Touma Kamijou)**

 **Next up is one that I think some of you might enjoy.**

 **"Touma is in the 'Perfect' world with Othinus, After his talk with the will of the Misaka network he's fights Othinus. During their fight Touma's right hand gets cut off and the Dragon king emerges attacking Othinus only something went wrong and Touma ends up in a place called Earthland join Touma and friends as he tries to find a way back to his world... if he still has one."**

 **Fairy Tail's Imagine Breaker**

 **Anyway that's the idea hopefully some of you can help me choose , anyway time for chapter three... (Also I am in need of a beta reader if anyone's interested I could use some insight in some chapters. I have to re-read the manga chapter for Rosario Vampire to try to correspond with this fanfic, and now that we have some esper's, things are gonna start to de-rail some so I'm gonna need some extra help.)**

Touma Kamijou was having a very bad day. As it turns out catching a full on kick from a vampire, even with Imagine breaker, had enough force behind it to put his arm out of socket... So currently he had his arm in a sling. Not only that but he recently had a test and could only write with his left hand, resulting in anything his teacher couldn't read as wrong.

"Such...Misfortune" Touma Kamijou said as he looked on his test rank a solid 200... Moka put a hand on Touma's shoulder.

"Don't worry i'm sure you we can get you're grade up after your arm heals... Sorry about that again." she said. Touma looked over at Moka with a smile.

"I guess we can't all be geniuses like you little miss 13." Kurumu said.

"What did you get Kurumu?"

"Oh... W-Who really cares what I got..." Kurumu giggled nervously.

"She's over here..." Touma called.

"Number 190... look on the bright side you did better than me"

There was a moment of silence and the two looked at each other than to Moka.

"WE'RE GONNA FAILLLLL!" They wailed.

"I-I mean I could help the both of you if you want." Moka said.

Touma jumped up and grabbed Moka's hand.

"Really you'd do that for Us? Thank You, Thank you, Thank you, Just thinking of failing is bringing up bad memories from remedial classes with my old teacher..."

Moka blushed a little before putting on a wide smile.

"Sure I'll help."

A short ways away, a little girl blushed when she saw Moka's smile. She was very short, with short brown hair that didn't reach her shoulders. She wore a brown vest with a large ribbon at the chest along with her uniform skirt. But that was the most normal thing about her clothing. She was wearing a long brown cape that ended at her knees and a large old fashion witch's hat.

"Moka..." The girl whispered.

"Congratulations Yukari." Came a voice from behind the girl. When she turned around three students stepped up to her, the head of which was wearing an officer's armband .

"Class representative..." Yukari greeted nervously.

"Impressive aren't you? Eleven years old and you're number one in our year. No wonder they put you in high school." He said with sarcasm dripping from his words like venom.

"Thank you" She muttered avoiding his harsh gaze.

"You're just so damn cocky." The older student growled getting annoyed.

"Like that outfit... it's completely against the school rules. You're constantly causing trouble with your annoying pranks, and to top it all off, you're not even a monster you're a filthy half-blood witch. You make me sick you brat."

"You said it Eki." One of the representative's followers said.

"Yeah." Snorted the third.

Yukari flinched at the representatives words. she reach behind her back to grab something but before she could the bell rang to the next class. She huffed and walked away.

 **XXXXXXX**

"Now I have some very good news today students." Ms. Nekonome said with a smile on her face.

"Today we're getting NEW exchange students."

Everyone looked up with interest now. At this school you hardly ever get exchange students this late in the year.

"Now class they are new here, so I want you to treat them with respect."

"You can come in now." She called out in the hallway.

On cue a little girl came walked into the room nervously. She had short brown hair and looked around the age of twelve. She had on the school uniform but had on a jacket that was a bit to big for her.

"H-Hello..."

"LAST ORDER" A Voice shouted in the class room everyone turned to see Touma Standing up and pointing at the girl.

"S-Savior... No...WAY. YES Shouts Misaka, Misaka as she gets pumped up for the day. This is going to be AWESOME." She said. She then turned her attention back to the class with an twisted smile on her face.

"My name is Last Order its very nice to meet you." She said as she ran to the back to the class room. She took a seat behind Touma.

"Oh my... It appears you already know Mr. Kamijou but where is the other exchange student?"

"Oh he had to go the the bathroom he'll be right back." Last Order said. Back with Touma...

has crashed... {Reboot?}

Rebooting... System failure... System failure...

Rebooting... is online.

"Last Order... What? How? When? WHO?" Touma could barely get his words out.

"Touma I take it you know her." Moka asked and Touma nodded.

Just then a noise echoed throughout the classroom. _Tap...Tap...Tap...Tap...Tap_ It was the sound of a cane hitting the ground. Everyone went dead silent as the tapping grew closer. Then the door opened. Than a boy came in... He had pure white hair, blood red eyes and a cane, and around his neck was a choker. He also had on the school uniform.

"Oh, no" Touma said.

Upon hearing a familiar voice The boy looked over and saw A smiling Last Order and...Him.

"What the fuck are you doing here, hero." He spat out. Touma could only stare at him before he slammed his head on the table.

"I will not allow that type of language in this class now since you're new here ill let it slide now introduce yourself and have a seat." Ms. Nekonome told him.

"Tch... whatever. I'm Accelerator." He spat out and walked to the back of the room and took a seat next to Last order.

 **(Now Here is what the seats look like, The first letter of the name. X=extra student)**

 **L**

 **T**

 **K**

 **X**

"Mr. Kamijou since you know these people I expect you to give them a small tour of the grounds. And class don't forget to do your homework. Class dismissed." When she finished students stated to leave the classroom. Touma Looked over to Moka and Kurumu who were giving him questionable looks.

"Moka, Kurumu. I'm going to need you two to go on without me. I promise i'll talk to you latter okay?" The two looked at each other then to Touma and nodded.

"we'll be in the library if you need us okay?" Touma gave a nod.

He stood up and walked over to Accelerator, the number one Esper in academy city.

"Accelerator... I need to talk to you, In private." Accelerator looked a Touma.

"Brat" Accelerator shouted to Last Order.

"Go stand outside the door. Make sure no one comes in."

"Okay Accelerator." She left the classroom.

At first there was silence, Neither of them knew what to say. Touma decided to speak first.

"Look, Accelerator you do know that this is... How do I put it, A school for..."

"Monsters." Accelerator finished.

"Of course I knew Idiot... Wait are you telling me that you didn't know?" Touma nodded and Accelerator started laughing.

"Man that's great how the fuck did you not know?"

Touma was getting a little irritated at this point.

"The bigger question is Why did you come to this school willingly if you know its a school for monsters. you're putting not only yourself but Last Order in serious danger."

Now it was Accelerators turn to get a bit Irritated, but then again he's always irritated.

"You're saying that the number one Esper in Academy City can't handle a few monsters, and the Brat? She can take care of herself."

"Then why did you leave Academy City."

Accelerator looked away.

"Things... Aren't so great in our lovely little city right now..." He spat out.

"What do you mean?" Touma was getting kinda worried what could make Accelerator want to leave the city.

"Skill out..."

"what about them?"

"They've changed... Skill out has always been known as people who despised Espers... But now, Espers anywhere between levels one through three have been joining. Even Though they have Espers joining them I think they have the same motive. Take out high level Espers... I would have gone after them without a second thought but they found out where I lived, so I decided to take the brat and leave I did some research and found out about this school, this place will suffice until the City is under control... I figured If magic is real how about monsters... Besides as Academy City's number one monster I fit in almost too well in this place."

Touma looked at Accelerator and then the biggest grin came upon his face.

"Awwwww You do care."

"I can and will still kill you."

 **XXXXXXXXX**

Yukari was standing around the corner looking at the class representative. She reached behind her and grabbed a small wand topped with a heart and a pentacle inside of it. She waved the little staff to and fro. As she did, a small stone was lifted from the ground and flew into the larger student head.

Yukari came out laughing.

"Haha! You deserved that!" The girl laughed brightly as he clutched his head.

"You brat!" Eki yelled raising his hand to punch her.

"Stop!" Cried a pink blur that jumped in front of the little witch.

"Moka!" Yukari gasped blushing.

"Now I don't know whats going on here but I can't let you hurt this little girl." Moka said firmly.

"Hey check it out."

"Yeah, Moka is defending the little witch girl.:

Damn there's too many people here, The representative thought.

"I'll remember this Yukari. Let's go guys." He growled to his lackeys as they stalked off.

 **XXXXXXX**

"Thank you so much for saving me. I'm Yukari Sendou."

She was sitting at a table in the library with Moka and Kurumu.

"Wow. you're only 11 and you're top of the class." Moka smiled.

"And that outfit is really cool." She added.

"C-cool? M-me?" Yukari stutters blushing furiously.

"You're the one that's cool, and pretty and sweet too."

 _Wow!_ Kurumu thought. _This girl really likes Moka. She's totally babbling._

"Actually Moka" The young witch whispered, her blush growing deeper.

"I-I-I WUV YOU!"

"What?!" Moka and Kurumu were dumbfounded when Yukari jumped at Moka hugging her tightly.

"Every day I saw you, I fell in love you a little more." Yukari continued nuzzling her face on Moka.

Kurumu just laughed at Moka... _Huh this is great._ She wiped a tear from her eye.

"There's so much beauty in the world... Ya'know."

 **XXXXXXX**

Everyone in the hall was bright red when Moka walked by with the little witch girl practically glued to her.

"This really isn't appropriate." Moka muttered as some older students whispered and pointed at the spectacle.

"Moka I just got done giving Last Oder and Accelerator a tour of the school... Um Whats going on..." Touma said as he stepped out of the crowd.

"You stay out of our way." Yukari said immediately going on the defensive. "I know all about you. Touma Kamijou: The exchange student. Grades: complete garbage, Athletic ability: Just above average. Much like a human. No hobbies, no Special sills. for all accounts...Ordinary. You and Moka are way too different. I love Moka and i'm not going to let someone as worthless as you drag her down." She cried pulling out her wand. "So i'm declaring war when I'm done, you'll never go near Moka again."

She waved her wand back and forth like an orchestra conductor. When she did the door to a nearby janitor's closet sprang open and several brooms came floating out, dancing to the rhythm of the wand. Suddenly the brooms started attacking the unfortunate boy, but he still had on question on his mind.

"WHO THE HELL ARE YOU!" He screamed as he ran away form the brooms.

 **XXXXXXX**

"OW!"

"Sorry Touma." Kurumu said as she treated his injuries. Touma suddenly felt a pair of small hands on his back.

"Hi again savior says Misaka, Misaka as Misaka, Misaka hugs the savior." Shouted Last Order.

"Ouch Last Order that hurts" Touma said.

Last Order gave a little laugh.

"So you two do know each other." Kurumu said.

"Ya we know each other..." Touma said.

"How did the savior get hurt ask's Misaka, Misaka?"

"Brooms..." Once again Last Order started to laughed.

"Such misfortune... Hey Last Order where did accelerator go?"

"Oh he went to his dorm. If there's one thing I know about Accelerator its that he loves his naps."

"Soooo I guess you can't hang out with Moka with that girl around." Kurumu said trying to hold back her glee at the idea of having Touma all to herself.

"You Know I heard rumors about that girl. Her name is Yukari Sendou and even though she's supposed to be a genius she's still a selfish little kid. All her classmates hate her because she pulls so many pranks."

Just then Moka walked in with Yukari right behind her. Yukari waved her wand behind her back and a pot fell on Touma's head.

"Such Misfortune..."

Kurumu got a little mad and started to yell at Yukari.

"What is you're problem?"

Yukari just gave a small humph.

"Now Kurumu just clam down..."

"Calm down?! She Beats Touma up with brooms, chases him away from his friends, drops a pot on his head and you're still defending her?"

"Kurumu she's just a kid."

"That's bull and you know it."

"Who cares what you think?" Yukari said.

"I am a genius. it doesn't matter what some moron like you says, right Moka?"

"Now what a second Yukari. You really have been going too far. And you can't talk about Touma like that. He is my friend." Moka scolded.

"What?" Yukari gasped.

"But I'm Your friend."

"What you are is some whinny kid that's done nothing but bug us." Kurumu growled. "Doesn't feel so good to be out there on your own does it?"

Yukari's face suddenly turned very serious. "That's okay... I've always been on my own."

Kurumu was taken aback by her response."Yukari..."

With a quick wave of her wand Yukari dropped a pot on Kurumu's head.

"You little bitch!" Kurumu yelled as the girl ran out of the room giggling.

"Kurumu stop!" She said blocking her path. "How can you be mad at her?"

"Moka I don't care she shouldn't be treating us like this"

"If you understood her feelings, you'd feel sorry for her." Moka said while chasing after the young witch.

 **XXXXXXX**

Yukari hadn't stopped running since her fight with Kurumu.

 _She thinks their more important than me._ Yukari thought with tears in her eyes. _She's just like the others..._

 _"She's only eleven!"_

 _"Why are we stuck in the same class as that baby?"_

 _"What's with that stupid witch costume?"_

 _"Witches aren't even real monsters, they're more like humans"_

 _"You've got no right to be here. Get lost!"_

 _Thats fine_. Yukari thought trying to fight back her tears. _I don't mind being alone_

Yukari was forced out of her thoughts when she crashed into another student.

"Oww" She cried rubbing her eye. "Watch where you're going stupid!"

"You're the one that ran into me you sniveling little bitch." The larger student said as two other voices chuckled behind him. "Now that's just rude."

"Class representative!" Yukari gasped.

"Did you think I've forgotten about earlier?" Eli growled a forked tongue slipping through his teeth. "No chance."

 **XXXXXXXX**

"Hey Kurumu why would Moka feel sorry for Yukari?" Last Order asked.

"Yeah I was wondering that too." Touma said.

"Wait you guys seriously don't know?" Kurumu asked surprised. They shook their heads.

"Withes are what you would call border beings, although most people just call them half-breeds. they've always been discriminated against because they don't belong to either world. They don't really have another form or demonic aura so they can't truly be called monsters but at the same time different from humans ."

"Wait what about the humans who are able to do magic." Touma asked.

"While there are humans who are able to learn magic Witches are born with the ability to do Magic from the very start." She finished.

Last order stayed silent the entire time before walking to the door. "I'm going to look for her Misaka, Misaka declares as Misaka, Misaka walks out of the room."

Touma looked over to Kurumu .

"Come on" He said. "Lets go to."

 **XXXXXXX**

"Help!" Yukari cried as she was dragged through the fog covered woods.

"What an annoying sound." Eki laughed as he threw the young witch against a tree."Who do you think would want to help you half-breed?"

"Get back!" Yukari yelled, pulling out her magic wand. But before she could use it Eki had snatched it out of her hand.

"So disgusting" Eki growled as the three students skin turned green and scaly. "Its gonna be fun getting rid of you."

Yukari looked on horrified as the there men's face elongated to scaled snouts with long sharp teeth. Tails sprang out of their backsides and their hands turned into fierce claws. For all accounts, the three of them looked like giant iguanas standing on their hind legs.

"What should we do with her guys?" Eli asked chomping his alligator like maw on Yukari's wand.

 _My Wand! I can't do magic without it what do I do?_

"Let's eat her." one of the lizard-men suggested.

"Yeah" The third agreed.

"That sounds good." Eli laughed, a fearsome smile spreading over his scaly face.

"STOP" A small voice shouted. Everyone one turned around to see Moka running up.

"Moka Akashiya." Eki growled. "You really do have lousy timing"

"Run Moka! If you stay they'll eat you!" Yukari yelled.

"Don't act do tough." Moka said smiling despite her fear. "It's okay to ask for help you know."

"What are you talking about get out of here!" Yukari screamed.

"I know what its like to be alone." Moka said calmly making the little girl gasp. "I've been alone most of my life too. I understand what you're going through, and that's why I can't just leave you."

"What the hell are you doing you bitch!" Eki yelled at Moka in annoyance. "You think you can just ignore us like...OWW!" He cried as Yukari bit down on his arm.

"You damn brat!" He roared swinging his claw.

Yukari watched in horror as the claw flew at her, before she felt something grab her from behind and pulled her to safety."

"K-Kurumu" The young witch gasped seeing her savior.

"Not another one." Eli spat as Kurumu's eyes glared at him. "Damn it! Get Akashiya!"

They turned around to see Touma and Last Order standing in front of Moka.

"You guys don't no how to stay out of others people's business do you?" One of the lizard man asked.

"And you guys should know that eating people isn't right says Misaka Misaka."

One of Lizard man was about to charge at Last Order and Touma before she put on a big smile.

"Misaka, Misaka wouldn't advise that." Last Order said.

"And whys that?"

"Because Misaka Misaka called for help and if he catches you hurting me I can't stop him from hurting you..."

"What are you talking about you little shit, who did you call for help?"

Just as he spoke those words a voice sprang out.

"Ya know I'm honestly not surprised anymore... I mean when I get a call about Last Order needing help with something I should have suspected I had to help helping the fucking Hero too..." Spat Accelerator walking slowly towards the group.

"Ha you called the crippled freak... Man that's rich what is he gonna do beat me with his cane?" Eki laughed. Accelerator looked over to the three lizard man before a manic grin came upon his face. He put his hand on his choker and pressed a button.

"Ya... You could say that..." He spat out. Before anyone could know what was happening Accelerator shot at the three Lizard men like a rocket and held his cane out hitting one of the lizard men and breaking the cane instantly.

He looked over at the other two and tapped is foot on the ground. Just then the ground under them started shot up in the air. they looked at the destructive power of this one man. And in an instant they bolted away.

Accelerator grabbed Eki By his collar and picked him up.

"Now listen to me you little fucker I don't want to see your face around any of these people again and if I do... Well lets just see what happens to a Lizard when his blood flow gets reversed." Accelerator said.

Eki just nodded in fear as Accelerator threw him to the ground. He looked at everyone around him with a look of annoyance and walked away turning off his choker.

"THANKS ACCELERATOR shouts Misaka Misaka!"

Touma, Last Order, Moka, Kurumu and Yukari regrouped.

"Why?" Yukari asked getting everyone's attention. "Why did you guys come for me after all the things I did. "

Last Order chuckled "You know for a so called genius you really are an Idiot. Says Misaka Misaka"

Yuakri gave a confused look.

"If you wanted to bee friends so badly all you had to do was ask" Touma finished.

She looked to each person who gave her a warm welcoming smile.

"Y-y-you...m-m-mean..." She sniffled before bursting into tears of joy." I don't have to be alone."

 **XXXXXXX**

Eki looked at Accelerator walking alone back to his dorm. He clenched his teeth in anger who the hell did this guy think he was beating on a class rep like that. Eki was about to jump out at him before he felt a tap on his shoulder. He turned around to see none other than Last Order with a deadly serious expression on his face.

"Remember when I said that if you try to hurt me then he would try and hurt you... I also forgot to mention that it works the other way around too says Misaka, Misaka"

The next thing Eki felt was electricity coursing through his body.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

 **ANNNNND DONE. Okay first things first sorry there wasn't a large fight scene but This chapter was all about the characters and whatnot. Plus lets be Honest Accelerator would have probable finished the fight a lot faster. Anyway please leave a review and please tell me if you would be interested in me writing one of those two crossover ideas. Til next time...** _ **Bobby Busha**_


End file.
